Sleepy Hollow
by Eleos Argentum
Summary: Sleepy Hollow, un apacible y tranquilo lugar asolado por el espectro de un Jinete Decapitado que acostumbra cortar las cabezas de los pobladores. Para Brago, solamente es otro enemigo.
1. Bienvenidos a Sleepy Hollow

Summary: Sherry y Brago quedan varados en un pueblo a mitad de la nada

**Summary**: Sleepy Hollow, un apacible y tranquilo lugar asolado por el espectro de un Jinete Decapitado que acostumbra cortar las cabezas de los pobladores. Para Brago, solamente es otro enemigo.

**Disclaimer:** Zatch Bell™. Todas las versiones del Jinete sin Cabeza, ya sean animadas o actuadas, están basadas en la novela de Washington Irving. Este fic no es la excepción; además, está inspirado en varias de las antes citadas versiones sacadas de esa novela, incluido un toon de Disney que seguramente vieron sus padres, sus abuelos y tal vez sus bisabuelos; una película de Fox Entertainment hecha por computadora y la increíble película en la que actuó el siempre grandioso Johnny Depp. (_**¡Te amo Johnny Depp!)**_ Perdón, ¿quién dijo eso?

Antes de dejarlos leer este fic en paz (o sea, sin tener que soportarme), les presento una cita de mi escritora favorita:

_No supo comprenderme, Hastings. Lo que yo quise decir es que creía en la terrible fuerza de la superstición. Una vez se ha establecido firmemente que una serie de muertes fueron sobrenaturales, se puede apuñalar a un hombre a plena luz del día, y su muerte será atribuida a la maldición… tan arraigado lleva la naturaleza humana el instinto de lo sobrenatural._

Hércules Poirot.

Del libro "Poirot Investiga"

La Aventura de la Tumba Egipcia.

Agatha Christie Mallowman.

Y ahora si, al fic:

SleepyHollow.

**El Jinete sin Cabeza.**

Capítulo Uno.

**Bienvenidos a ****Sleepy****Hollow****.**

Era completa y totalmente imposible que no hubiera ni siquiera una miserable habitación disponible en todo el maldito pueblo.

Pero así era. Al menos eso era lo que les habían dicho.

Aunque Sherry estaba segura de que no era cierto.

El pueblo no era ningún centro turístico y, a menos que hubiera una convención de vendedores de seguros de vida o algo así, no se explicaba la falta de sitios donde pudieran alojarse.

Miró a su compañero molesta.

Si se lo explicaba.

Los habitantes del pueblo tenían pinta de ser terriblemente supersticiosos y el aspecto de Brago no era, lo que se dice, tranquilizador.

En todos lados era lo mismo.

Sin embargo, Sherry no culpaba al mamodo.

Así era él y no había nada que hacer al respecto. Y, de todas formas, no era malo una vez que se llegaba a conocerlo bien.

Aunque eso requería de mucho tiempo, paciencia, dedicación y constancia.

Sherry suspiró.

Los libros se juzgan por sus portadas, Sherry Belmont lo sabía bien.

A ella siempre la habían tratado de la mejor manera posible mientras que a Koko…

Sherry sacudió la cabeza y se obligó a apartar sus pensamientos de ese camino.

No debía pensar en eso; debía concentrarse en ganar peleas y obtener el poder para salvar a su amiga.

En un intento de liberar la frustración que bullía en su interior, le dio una patada a uno de los neumáticos.

Había sido una pésima suerte que el auto se estropeara precisamente en ese pueblucho olvidado de Dios. Aunque habría sido peor que hubiera ocurrido eso en mitad del bosque.

No. Habían tenido mucha suerte de que el motor decidiera incendiarse en aquel pueblito casi Amish en el que se seguían utilizando caballos y carretas, en donde no había ninguna refaccionaria o un mal mecánico que pudiera echarle un vistazo al auto y decirle que podía arreglarlo, después de cobrar un precio ridículamente alto, claro está.

Todo lo cual resultaba increíble considerando que Nueva York estaba a tan sólo unas cuantas horas de viaje o, como dirían los pueblerinos, algunos días a caballo.

Finalmente habían averiguado que un autobús hacía el viaje de Nueva York a Sleepy Hollow y de regreso una vez a la semana, y que el dia agraciado era precisamente aquel (¡Qué buena suerte!). Así que Albert se había ofrecido voluntario para ir a la ciudad y conseguir un mecánico u otro auto.

Y allí estaba el dúo oscuro: varado en un pueblucho ubicado en el centro exacto de la nada sin medio alguno de comunicación con el mundo exterior que no fueran señales de humo o un viaje de largas, aburridas, pesadas y tediosas horas en un autobús de mala muerte.

-¿Y ahora qué? –gruñó el mamodo oscuro, recargado contra la limusina.

-Supongo que tendremos que acampar –dijo la chica a regañadientes y con una expresión resignada pintada en el rostro.

Lo cierto era que la idea de otra noche a la intemperie no la seducía en lo más mínimo.

Podrían quedarse en el auto, pero eso sería una tontería. Era peligroso dormir en un lugar en donde no circulara el aire y por las miradas que les habían dedicado los pueblerinos, a Sherry no le costaba ningún trabajo imaginarse una turba enardecida armada de antorchas, trinchetes y azadones…

Era más seguro acampar en el bosque.

Sherry abrió la puerta de la limusina y sacó sus cosas.

-Vamos.

Humana y mamodo se encaminaron juntos a la salida del pueblo.

La chica miró el cielo y apretó el paso.

Faltaba poco para que oscureciera.

Tendrían que darse prisa en encontrar un buen lugar para pasar la noche.

-Señorita, ¿a dónde va?

Sherry se dio la vuelta y se encontró con un viejo campesino; a pesar de sus ropas llenas de tierra ofrecía un aspecto benévolo y apacible con su cabello y barba plateados veteados de blanco, sus ojos de azul porcelana con esa mirada franca y jovial y un abultado vientre que evidenciaba su gusto por la comida. Tenía aspecto de ser una buena persona.

-Vamos al bosque –respondió Sherry.

-¿Al bosque? ¿A estas horas? –se sorprendió el anciano-. ¡Espero que regresen antes de anochecido!

-Pues no. Tenemos pensado acampar allí.

-¡Pero eso es una locura! –exclamó el viejo-. ¡De ninguna manera puedo permitir que hagan eso!

-No tenemos otra opción –explicó Sherry educadamente-. No hay ninguna habitación disponible en todo el pueblo.

-¡Pamplinas! –gruñó el viejo-. ¡El hostal está completamente vacío! ¡No hemos alquilado ni una sola habitación en todo el mes!

El anciano refunfuñó una serie de palabras ininteligibles y luego anunció:

-Acompáñenme. Yo me encargaré de darles alojamiento.

Belmont intercambió una mirada con su acompañante.

-¿Qué opinas?

El mamodo la observó fijamente con sus ojos de pupilas color sangre.

Sherry meneó la cabeza.

¡Era un verdadero alivio contar con la opinión de Brago!

-De acuerdo –accedió la rubia.

Y así fue como Brago y Sherry consiguieron hospedaje en la pequeña aldea de Greensburgh, también conocida como Tarry Town, ubicada en lo alto de la ribera del río Hudson, en un ensanchamiento al que los viejos marineros holandeses solían llamar Tapan Zee.

El dúo del libro negro siguió al anciano a través del pueblo. Sherry se mantuvo bastante ocupada, ignorando las miradas y los cuchicheos que los persiguieron a lo largo del trayecto. Brago caminaba con el seño fruncido y los ojos en blanco, ajeno a cuanto sucedía a su alrededor.

Una sensación extraña flotaba en el ambiente, un algo indefinible, perturbador, como la presencia de algo corrupto y prohibido por la naturaleza. El mamodo de la oscuridad nunca había oído hablar de Sleepy Hollow; un valle rodeado de altas colinas y cruzado por un arroyuelo que se ubicaba a tan sólo unas millas de la aldea; una tierra envuelta en una atmósfera de ensoñación y calma densa… pero percibía claramente a las extrañas fuerzas que lo habitaban.

Los lugareños adjudican aquella situación al hechizo de un doctor alemán que estuvo allí junto con los primeros colonos; otros culpan a un antiguo jefe indio, considerado mago o profeta por los suyos. Lo cierto es que los habitantes de la región y cualquiera que permanezca en el valle por un tiempo sufren a menudo de visiones fantásticas, caen en trance y escuchan voces; en el aire flotan voces y música que no son de este mundo. Los fenómenos celestes se repiten con regularidad en el valle, más que en cualquier otra parte de la región.

Y para un mamodo, un ser ajeno a nuestro mundo, aquellas percepciones fantásticas resultan tangibles, aún más reales que otras cosas llamadas "reales".

De igual modo los espectros hijos de la noche sienten a los mamodos y otros demonios con perfecta claridad…

Con-Perfecta-Claridad.

_**Próximamente**__**:**_

Capítulo Dos.

**La Leyenda del Jinete Sin Cabeza.**


	2. La Leyenda del Jinete Sin Cabeza

Lamento haberme tardado tanto con la actualización. No tengo excusa puesto que tengo hasta el capítulo 12 de este fic.

Ahora sí, prometo actualizar a más tardar en dos semanas.

Mi más sincero agradecimiento a Hatake Adriana y a Lamoco13 por sus reviews.

¡Muchísimas Gracias! n.n

Capítulo Anterior: Sherry y Brago llegan a Sleepy Hollow, en donde el mamodo percibe una presencia extraña.

* * *

Capítulo Dos.

**La Leyenda del Jinete Sin Cabeza.**

El viejo Craddock (entiéndase: el viejo campesino) y su esposa eran los propietarios del hostal del pueblo, una casona cálida y acogedora.

Era un edificio de dos pisos (cuatro, contando el sótano y el desván). La casa había sido construida en la época en la que los Estados Unidos todavía eran una colonia británica y estaba situada en la zona central del pueblo; el caserón contaba con ese aire de familiaridad y calidez hogareña que poseen todas las casas viejas que han sido habitadas por el mismo linaje desde siempre.

La señora Craddock, una anciana vestida con la moda de veinte años atrás (por lo menos) y con el largo cabello plateado peinado hacia atrás y sujeto en la nuca mediante un chongo, del cual acostumbraban escapar algunos cabellos solitarios, no parecía estar loca de felicidad al momento de abrir la puerta y encontrarse con su esposo, acompañado por los forasteros a los que, apenas una hora antes, había informado de modo convincente que no tenían habitaciones disponibles.

Extrañamente, su aprehensión estaba dirigida a Sherry, a quien le dirigía miradas furtivas con verdadera constancia, haciendo poco caso de Brago, aunque sin llegar a ignorarlo del todo.

El mamodo permanecía imperturbable.

Sonaron ocho campanadas argentinas provenientes del viejo reloj de pie y la anciana señora desapareció tras la puerta de la cocina, reapareciendo minutos después, transportando una generosa olla de sopa y un platón colmado de estofado en una bandeja.

Cuando la vieja dama colocó la fuente de carne humeante sobre una de las mesas del comedor, el mamodo se encaminó hacia la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas? –preguntó el señor Craddock sobresaltado.

-Les ruego que disculpen a Brago, pero él únicamente come carne cruda –explicó la chica rubia, tratando de restarle importancia a la información.

-¿Carne cruda? –repitió la señora Craddock, incrédula y temerosa.

-Elise, tráele al chico la pierna de ternera –ordenó el viejo.

-No es necesario –se apresuró a decir Sherry-. Brago es perfectamente capaz de cazar algo por su cuenta. En todo caso, no creo que con una pierna le baste.

-Entonces le daremos la ternera completa –repuso el viejo, sin amilanarse por el comentario sobre el apetito del mamodo-. No es bueno salir cuando oscurece.

Sherry continúo discutiendo por un rato más, pero considerando que Craddock era uno de esos viejitos obstinados, imposibles de hacer cambiar de idea una vez que han decidido algo, habría tenido más éxito tratando de convencer a la pared de que se pusiera a bailar.

Brago había seguido la conversación recargado contra la puerta y de brazos cruzados.

Cuando el viejo dejo firmemente establecido que el chico se comería la ternera y no había nada que hacer al respecto, Sherry se reclinó en su silla, con aire derrotado; el ser oscuro se acercó a la ventana y atisbó al exterior.

El sol había desaparecido casi completamente por entre los árboles; sus últimos rayos perecían en medio de un cielo coloreado de azul, verde, naranja, violeta y rojo. El manto nocturno se abría paso con velocidad.

Las pupilas del mamodo desaparecieron, dejando sus ojos en blanco, y un gruñido escapó de su garganta.

Aquella sensación que había percibido al aproximarse al valle se había hecho más fuerte.

-¿Brago? –preguntó Sherry desde la mesa.

-Percibo algo extraño.

-¿Es un…? –inquirió Sherry, dejando la pregunta inconclusa.

-No.

La joven se removió incómoda en su asiento.

Tomó la taza que tenía enfrente, se la llevó a los labios y bebió un largo sorbo de reconfortante té caliente y bien cargado.

Por algún motivo se sentía extremadamente nerviosa.

-o-o-o-

La cena transcurrió en la más completa calma. Sherry y los Craddock conversaron animadamente.

A la muchacha le había costado bastante trabajo convencer al matrimonio (principalmente al anciano varón) de que era mejor que Brago comiera en otro sitio. Le preocupaba que la pareja se asustara ante la principal característica de los modales de Brago a la mesa: su inexistencia.

Y es que el mamodo solía ensañarse de forma brutal con sus alimentos.

-o-o-o-

Después de la cena se retiraron a la estancia común del hostal. La señora Craddock sacó su labor y comenzó a bordar con maestría mientras que el señor Craddock encendió el televisor para mirar las noticias en compañía de su fiel pipa.

Sherry se sentó en un sillón apartado, mirando por la ventana y esperando a que su compañero regresara.

De vez en cuando la señora Craddock apartaba la vista de su bordado y se quedaba viendo fijamente a la joven rubia hasta que ésta levantaba la vista; entonces la anciana regresaba a ocuparse de su labor.

La situación se había repetido varias veces y Sherry se sentía bastante incómoda cuando el señor Craddock habló sin desviar la mirada del televisor.

-Deja a la joven tranquila, Elise. La estás poniendo nerviosa.

La anciana enrojeció visiblemente y a partir de ese momento se dedicó de lleno a su bordado.

Sherry suspiró aliviada al ya no sentir los ojos de la anciana observándola como si estuviera en su lecho de muerte.

Al fin, la chica se decidió a preguntar una de las tantas cosas que la tenían intrigada.

-Señor Craddock.

-¿Uhm?

-¿Podría decirme por qué es tan terrible salir de noche?

La señora Craddock dejó caer su bordado, sobresaltada, y volteó a ver a su marido con angustia.

El viejo hombre le dio otra chupada a su pipa y expulsó una nube de humo azulado antes de responder.

-Todos los pequeños pueblos tienen sus historias, algunas más terribles que otras.

Greensburgh no es la excepción. Menos aún en lo tocante a Sleepy Hollow.

La puerta de la cocina se abrió con un rechinido y Brago entró en la estancia, yendo a pararse detrás de Sherry.

Sherry se sintió mas tranquila con la presencia del mamodo, pero aún así, había algo…

-Continúe, por favor.

El anciano se acomodó en su asiento y suspiró.

-En 1776, a principios de la Guerra de Independencia, uno de los enfrentamientos más sangrientos de todo el conflicto se libró cerca de aquí, un triunfo para los rebeldes y un verdadero desastre para los casacas rojas.

En la contienda perdieron la vida muchos hombres, tanto de nuestro ejército como del enemigo. Los muertos de esa batalla mezclaron su sangre con los huesos de los caídos el año anterior.

Cuando los últimos sobrevivientes, aquellos desgraciados que no habían logrado huir, luchaban peleas sin esperanza, el cielo se cubrió de nubes oscuras y los relámpagos rasgaron el aire, un denso aguacero se desató en un instante, una auténtica tempestad. Junto con la tormenta llegó también la asesina furia del soldado alemán, un hessiano.

Aquel sanguinario sujeto peleó con los ingleses porque podían pagarle más; a él no le importaba a quien mataba. Un maldito y despiadado hombre que trataba sólo con el brillo del oro y el placer de matar.

El germano entró en la refriega como una exhalación, montado en su enorme corcel negro, pasando cuchillo a las pobres almas que estaban demasiado débiles para percatarse de su final y asegurándose de que el resto gozara de abundante sufrimiento en sus últimos momentos sobre la tierra, cuando una bala perdida, una bala de cañón, le arrancó la cabeza de cuajo.

El caballo huyó despavorido, con el cadáver de su jinete firmemente montado sobre su lomo. Dicen que era una visión espantosa; el jinete venido del infierno esgrimiendo su espada y dejando un rastro de sangre y muerte a su paso.

Jinete y montura desaparecieron en medio de la noche para nunca más ser vistos. Aunque algunos de los antiguos pobladores aseguraban haberlos visto atravesar la calzada durante la madrugada, rompiendo el silencio imperante con el retumbar de los cascos sobre la piedra y una risa de ultratumba, loca y homicida.

Después de eso comenzaron las muertes: se oían gritos de terror y desgarradores lamentos a mitad de la noche, y por las mañanas se encontraban los cuerpos decapitados en medio de los caminos y las veredas del bosque. Y la historia se repitió continuamente a lo largo de los años.

El Jinete Sin Cabeza no podía tener descanso sin una cabeza sobre sus hombros y, sino la suya, la de cualquier otro estaría bien.

Craddock se llevó la pipa a los labios nuevamente y prosiguió después de una profunda calada:

-Unos años más tarde, en 1820, Ichabod Crane llegó a Sleepy Hollow.

Era un joven alto, extremadamente flaco; más de una vez se dijo que tenía toda la pinta de un espantapájaros que se hubiese fugado de su sembradío, con sus ropas, demasiado grandes para su escuálido cuerpo, hondeando al viento. De piernas y brazos exageradamente delgados y con unas manos y unos pies que más parecían balsas, era todo un espectáculo verlo caminar por las calles de Greensburgh. Unida a todo este desparpajo por algo que bien pudiera haber sido un palo de escoba, pero que en realidad era su cuello, estaba la cabeza, pequeña y aplanada, de la cual sobresalían dos orejas gigantescas; bajo la frente chata lucían dos ojillos verdes, como de vidrio; su nariz, de tan larga, era la envidia de los sabuesos de la región. Aficionado a la buena mesa y deseoso de salir de la pobreza propia de un ratón de biblioteca, el señor maestro siempre estaba alerta ante la aparición de un boleto de ida a la riqueza.

Éste era el nuevo maestro del colegio: un títere sin cuerdas venido desde Connecticut.

La pequeña y destartalada escuela era su reino: una casucha vieja que se caía a pedazos en medio de un paraje solitario, en las afueras del pueblo. Crane era un creyente del viejo dicho: _«La letra con sangre entra»_. Sin embargo, su justicia era siempre administrada con medida al delito y al delincuente; castigaba con indulgencia a los débiles y con severidad a aquellos que según él la requerían. Pero tenía buen cuidado de estar en buenas relaciones con sus alumnos; particularmente con aquellos que tenían hermosas hermanas mayores o buenas cocineras por madres.

Pobre como un ratón y con un hambre rival a un enjambre de langostas, vivía de la mesa de los padres de sus estudiantes y se alojaba en sus casas, una diferente cada semana, según la costumbre de entonces. Su comportamiento sufría un cambio radical en tales situaciones, portándose dócil como un corderillo y ganándose el cariño de los padres gracias a sus múltiples habilidades.

Destacaba el aprecio del que era objeto por parte de las mujeres del pueblo, quienes lo consideraban un hombre importante cuyo saber era superado únicamente por el pastor de la iglesia. Ichabod tenía el don de encantar a las damiselas del campo, y siempre estaba a la espera de aquella que pudiera proveerlo de la más dulce riqueza... ¡ah, sí! Y del amor también. Así mismo, era estimado por su costumbre de mantener informadas a las señoras de todo chisme, rumor o habladuría que surgiera en el pueblo y por sus charlas de sobre mesa, frecuentemente salpicadas con fragmentos de la obra de Cotton Mather.

Ichabod era un hombre sagaz y crédulo, siempre a la caza de relatos de brujas y aparecidos. Su miedo a lo sobrenatural crecía con cada historia que escuchaba y con cada palabra que leía en los trabajos del viejo Mather; su imaginación se desbordaba con aterradoras ilusiones cuando caminaba por los viejos y solitarios caminos del pueblo, con el sol desapareciendo a la distancia, por lo que no era raro escucharlo entonar los salmos durante sus frecuentes paseos, asustando a los pobladores de Greensburgh, que con frecuencia lo confundían con un alma torturada escapada del abismo.

Frecuentaba a las mujeres más viejas de la aldea, escuchando con la boca abierta y el corazón palpitante sus historias de demonios y aparecidos. La historia que más lo impactaba era la del guerrero decapitado, el Jinete Sin Cabeza que recorría el valle galopando en alas del viento. En pago, el señor maestro les contaba los relatos de brujería y fantasmas que conformaban su vasta colección. Sin embargo, ninguno disfrutaba el fin de aquellas veladas y la subsiguiente vuelta a casa en medio de la oscuridad y los sonidos de la noche...

La vida del maestro Crane hubiera podido transcurrir plácida y feliz de no haberse topado con una criatura que le ocasionaría más sufrimiento y turbación que ningún espectro, brujo o demonio: la hermosa Katrina Van Tassel, con dieciocho años recién cumplidos y cierta tendencia a la coquetería y los caprichos.

En este punto del relato, el viejo hizo una nueva pausa y miró a Sherry titubeante.

Pero ya había llegado muy lejos cómo para echarse atrás.

-Katrina era la única hija de Baltus Van Tassel, el granjero holandés más rico de la región y, por lo tanto, heredera de sus riquezas. Y fue esto, más que su belleza, lo que firmó la condena del pedagogo.

Después de la primera visita de Ichabod a la granja, en donde fue testigo del trato que la buena fortuna prodigaba a los Van Tassel, todos sus pensamientos se centraron en la búsqueda del corazón de Katrina, empresa plagada de obstáculos y competencia.

Su principal rival llevaba por nombre Abraham Van Brunt, pero era conocido en todo el pueblo como Brom Bones, un fortachón famoso en toda la región por su fuerza y sus continuas bromas, así como por su destreza al cabalgar. El típico héroe de pueblo.

Pronto la rivalidad por la mano de la joven quedó reducida a estos dos rivales: el rudo y alegre Brom Bones, con la fortaleza del roble, y el escuálido y melancólico profesor Crane, con la elasticidad del junco.

La diferencia entre los dos nunca era tan palpable como cuando cortejaban a Katrina; los galanteos indiscretos y la brutal caballerosidad de Bones eran completamente opuestos al cauteloso y constante asedio del maestro.

La enemistad entre el profesor y Bones fue creciendo; Bones buscando un enfrentamiento directo y el señor maestro tenía siempre el gran placer de evitarlo; sabía muy bien que, en una pelea abierta entre él y Brom, saldría triunfador el último.

La banda de compinches de Bones no tardó en secundar a su jefe, hallando en el maestro una víctima perfecta para sus crueles bromas. El mismo Brom no desaprovechaba ni la más mínima ocasión que se le presentaba para ridiculizar a Crane.

Había dos hombres enamorados de la bella Katrina y ella no daba muestras de preferir a ninguno.

Noche tras noche, Bones acrecentó su odio, llegando al extremo de decir que haría cualquier cosa con tal de librarse del maestro, incluso sellar un pacto con los espíritus de la oscuridad.

Así continuaron las cosas hasta que llegó la Noche de Brujas…

Año con año el viejo Van Tassel organizaba una fiesta en la noche de brujas. Lo cierto es que organizaba muchas fiestas; pero sin duda alguna, la más esperada era la de la Noche de Brujas.

Para estar a la altura de semejante ocasión, Ichabod Crane consiguió en préstamo a un muy viejo caballo de iracundo carácter llamado Gunpowder.

Flaco el corcel y aún más flaco el jinete, parecían una abominación salida del sueño de un borracho.

Ichabod Crane fue el último invitado en llegar; no bien hubo cruzado la puerta de la casa, sus pasos lo llevaron hasta la mesa llena de viandas, en donde dio buena cuenta de lo que allí había. Y aunque hubiera querido no tuvo la menor oportunidad de quejarse por falta de comida y bebida: Baltus Van Tassel era un magnífico anfitrión, siempre al pendiente de que sus invitados disfrutaran de la velada.

A la cena siguió el baile, donde Ichabod hizo gala de sus habilidades. No hace falta que añada que su pareja de baile fue la bella Katrina, lo que avivó los celos del fornido Brom Bones.

Terminado el baile, Ichabod Crane se reunió con Balt Van Tassel y un grupo de hombres de edad avanzada en el porche de la mansión, en donde intercambiaron historias de la guerra y de aparecidos.

Crane contó una historia escalofriante sobre una bruja condenada a la hoguera y, en cuanto terminó, Bones se puso de pie e hizo honor a su fama del mejor narrador de historias del condado, contando como había logrado huir del Jinete sin Cabeza un año antes, luego de alcanzar sano y salvo el puente que el espectro era incapaz de atravesar.

Cuando llegó la hora de la despedida, Ichabod Crane se demoró, a fin de mantener una conversación a solas con la dueña de su corazón. Nunca se supo que dijeron, pero el caso es que el pedagogo salió de la granja Van Tassel completamente desolado.

Fue a la Hora de las Brujas, en lo más negro ya de la noche, cuando Ichabod tomó de vuelta el camino que bordeaba las laderas de los cerros. Pasada la media noche, todas las historias de aparecidos, brujas y demonios que había oído en su vida lograron sobreponerse al dolor de su corazón.

Pronto llegó a un punto tenido por maldito en todas las historias de la región, topándose con un enorme árbol, un tulipero conocido como "El Árbol Del Mayor André". Ichabod se apresuró a salir de los dominios del árbol y continuar su camino, llegando al poco tiempo a otro punto maldito: un puente hecho de troncos que atravesaba un arroyuelo que corría hacia el pantano de Wiley, a poco menos de medio kilómetro de la antigua iglesia. El terror se apoderó de Crane, por lo que fustigó a su montura, urgiéndolo a cruzar el puente, a lo que el testarudo caballo se negó, estampando a su jinete contra un árbol. El pedagogo castigó este oprobio con dureza y saña y Gunpowder salió a galope tendido.

Antes de llegar a la entrada del puente, el equino se detuvo. El maestro percibió unas pisadas en el agua y distinguió una sombra oscura y amorfa, quieta, dispuesta a saltar sobre su presa en cualquier instante.

La figura no respondió cuando Ichabod, con voz temblorosa e insegura, lo interrogó sobre su identidad. Simplemente guardó silencio, esperando...

El señor maestro fustigó a su montura y salió a la carrera, entonando uno de sus salmos. La sombra dio un salto y le cerró el paso. Ahora la sombra tomaba forma; Ichabod distinguió a un jinete alto y corpulento montado sobre un gigantesco y fuerte caballo negro.

El maestro y su caballo avanzaron con lentitud y el Jinete les permitió el paso, emparejando su montura a Gunpowder y avanzando al lado del pedagogo en completo silencio. Atemorizado, Ichabod picó espuelas para adelantar a su montura, siendo alcanzado sin el menor esfuerzo por el Jinete Maldito. Entonces el maestro disminuyo la velocidad de su equino; el espectro lo imitó.

Lo que más atemorizaba a Crane, era el silencio de su acompañante; un rayo de luna logró colarse por entre las ramas de los árboles, e Ichabod pudo apreciar que el Jinete que cabalgaba a su lado, era aún más corpulento de lo que había creído al principio... y que no tenía cabeza.

El espectro apoyó una enorme calabaza, que hasta entonces llevaba bajo el brazo, sobre el arzón de su silla. El rostro tallado en la dura cáscara le sonrió malévola al asustado maestro.

Aterrorizado, Ichabod espoleó a Gunpowder y salió a todo correr, siendo alcanzado por el Jinete Sin Cabeza en menos de un segundo.

Cabalgaron en una loca carrera hasta el cruce de caminos que conducía a Sleepy Hollow; Gunpowder tomó el camino equivocado, aquel que conducía desde los árboles al puente grande que lleva a la colina en la que se alzan la iglesia y el camposanto.

El temor que atenazaba al viejo corcel compensaba la falta de pericia de Ichabod, otorgándoles cierta ventaja sobre el Jinete y su caballo.

Los ojos desorbitados del maestro buscaban con desesperación el puente; Brom había dicho que al cruzarlo estaría a salvo. Fustigó a Gunpowder una última vez y sus cascos arrancaron un sonido hueco de los viejos tablones.

Una vez del otro lado, el profesor detuvo a su montura y se dio la vuelta, esperando que su fantasmagórico perseguidor hubiese desaparecido.

El corazón encogiósele en el pecho al ver como el Jinete se erguía en su montura, apoyando los pies en los estribos, y le lanzaba la calabaza, ahora envuelta en llamas, directamente a la cabeza.

El encendido proyectil golpeó la escasa frente del pedagogo, produciendo un sonido similar al de dos rocas que se golpean entre sí...

Y nadie volvió a ver a Ichabod Crane, el señor maestro.

A la mañana siguiente hallaron a su caballo pastando tranquilamente cerca de un riachuelo. El profesor de escuela jamás fue encontrado, por mucho que lo buscaron los habitantes del pueblo. Lo que si se apareciò, fue su sombrero flotando en la parte más profunda del río, y una calabaza partida cerca de la orilla arenosa.

La misteriosa desaparición del maestro fue el tema central de todas las conversaciones durante mucho tiempo; pronto se llegó a la conclusión de que Ichabod había sido raptado por el Jinete Sin Cabeza. La escuela fue trasladada a una casona en el interior del pueblo y el viejo y destartalado edificio que había sido el dominio de Crane quedó olvidado.

Es cierto que hubo personas que juraban y volvían a jurar que habían visto al pedagogo en la ciudad de Nueva York, en donde se había hecho abogado y, posteriormente, político.

Cada vez que se mencionaba la calabaza hallada a las márgenes del río, Bones estallaba en risas, lo que a más de uno hizo pensar que estaba relacionado con la desaparición del profesor, o que al menos sabía más de lo que aparentaba.

Cosa de un año más tarde, el fornido Brom Bones condujo a la bella Katrina al altar. El matrimonio duró tan sólo unos pocos meses, partiendo la heredera de Van Tassel al mundo de los muertos a consecuencia de una neumonía.

El día de su funeral, Bones estaba loco de dolor. Terminado el servicio religioso, volvió a la casa que había compartido con Katrina, tomó todo lo que pudo cargar, ensilló su caballo y se marchó de Greensburgh.

Esa noche se soltó una terrible tormenta que azotó a toda la región y se incendió el viejo molino ubicado a unos kilómetros de aquí. Cuando la gente del pueblo fue a ver lo que quedaba del desastre encontraron los restos carbonizados de un hombre y su caballo.

El hombre no tenía cabeza, pero pudieron reconocerlo por sus pertenencias.

-Bones pagó por sus pecados –interrumpió Elisa Craddock con voz seca y cortante, sobresaltando a Sherry.

-Eso dicen algunos –asintió el viejo Jacob displicente-, que así pago Bones por haber asesinado a Crane, que fue… ¿cómo se dice?, cosa del destino, o de eso que llaman karma.. Otros dicen que Bones le vendió su alma al Jinete a cambio de que éste asesinara al profesor y que el Jinete había ido a buscarlo para que lo reemplazara por toda la eternidad.

Lo más seguro es que Bones se haya perdido en el bosque y que la noche o la lluvia repentina lo sorprendiera, se refugiara en el molino y una vela o un candil iniciara el fuego; debió perder la cabeza cuando el techo del molino de desplomó. Un final irónico para quien se había escudado en la leyenda del Jinete a fin de deshacerse de su rival.

Sobre la habitación cayó un pesado silencio únicamente roto por el crepitar de los leños en la chimenea.

-Es por eso que no se debe salir después del atardecer –suspiró el anciano-. Los asesinatos todavía continúan, aunque lo cierto es que no hemos tenido un decapitado en varios años.

Probablemente se trata de gente que, como Bones, se escuda en la leyenda para deshacerse de un rival o un vecino fastidioso, o tal vez es una banda de ladrones que no sienten el menor escrúpulo en matar y mutilar a sus víctimas.

Sea cual sea el caso, lo mejor es no arriesgarse y permanecer en casa durante la noche.

-Ya es tarde –comentó la señora Craddock observando el viejo reloj del abuelo-. Será mejor que se vayan a dormir.

Y eso te incluye a ti, viejo cascarrabias.

La anciana señora les mostró sus habitaciones al equipo del libro negro y se aseguró de que tuvieran todo lo que pudieran llegar a necesitar.

Sherry dejó sus cosas sobre la cama, tomó su cepillo y comenzó a cepillarse el cabello.

Un breve movimiento captado por el rabillo del ojo tuvo la virtud de sobresaltarla.

-¡Brago! ¡¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que toques la puerta antes de entrar?!

El mamodo oscuro ignoró la pregunta, cerró la puerta y observó a Sherry, con las manos en los bolsillos.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó la chica, aún cepillando su rubia cabellera.

-¿En verdad pueden lo humanos sobrevivir sin cabeza?

-No. Y más vale que no intentes comprobarlo –respondió la joven.-. Además, el tipo de la historia no seguía vivo; era un fantasma.

¿Por qué el interés?

-Un humano sin cabeza sería interesante.

Belmont dejó el cepillo sobre su tocador y volteó a mirar a su contraparte.

-Es solamente una historia para asustar a los niños y que no salgan de noche. No es real, y, aunque hubiera ocurrido, ¿cómo explicarías tú que la gante supiese lo que le sucedió al maestro? Dudo mucho que hubiera alguien con insomnio paseándose por el bosque en plena noche en el preciso momento en que mataron al maestro.

-Los mamodos tenemos historias parecidas –repuso el chico, encogiéndose de hombros e ignorando el último comentario de la mujer-. ¿Todos los humanos se alteran tanto con las historias de niños?

-¿Lo dices por la señora Craddock? Algunas personas son más crédulas que otras. Y el señor Craddock tiene razón en lo que dijo: hay gente que se aprovecha de la credulidad de los demás para obrar impunemente.

Por cierto, ¿qué tipo de historias tienen los mamodos?

-Principalmente sobre los daemons, los wampyr, espíritus, maldiciones… –contestó Brago sin darle importancia- y de lo terribles que son los mamodos de la oscuridad.

-¿Qué tú no eres un mamodo de la oscuridad?

-Si.

-¿Y esas historias son ciertas?

-Debes dormir, Sherry –dijo el ser de la oscuridad, abriendo la puerta y saliendo al pasillo sin mirar atrás-. Necesitas recuperar energía.

Con el ceño fruncido, Sherry miró como se cerraba la puerta.

Eso no había sido una respuesta.

_**Próximamente:**_

Capítulo Tres.

**El Retrato de Katrina.**


	3. El Retrato de Katrina

Gracias a RougexKnux, ¿¿?? (¿cómo se pronuncia eso?) y a lamoco 13.

Perdón. No tengo excusa para haberme tardado tanto con la actualización.

* * *

Capítulo Tres.

**El Retrato de Katrina.**

Sherry se levantó temprano a la mañana siguiente.

Había dormido de maravilla y se sentía fresca y descansada.

Preparó sus cosas y se dispuso a tomar una ducha.

Sería un largo día.

-o-o-o-

Elise Janette Craddock volteó el omelette y repasò con la vista las demàs sartenes y ollas. Un olor agradable flotaba en la cocina. La anciana señora miraba como se doraba el tocino, pero sus pensamientos estaban muy lejos de allí.

Esos dos…

Ese jovencito era escalofriante… Esa ropa que usaba y esas uñas… demasiado largas, ¡y negras! Igual que esos extraños dibujos en su piel… Y estaba tan pálido y demacrado, ¡su piel era gris! Sus dientes eran tan puntiagudos…

Y esos ojos… ¡rojos! ¡Rojos como los ojos del demonio!

¡Y comía carne cruda!

La pobre señora había encontrado los huesos de la ternera perfectamente limpios, sin el menor rastro de carne.

¡Ese niño no parecía humano!

Y en cuanto a la chica…

-Buenos días.

Elise Craddock se giró sobresaltada.

Sherry estaba de pie en la puerta y la miraba extrañada.

-¡Querida, me asustaste!

-Lo siento –se disculpó la chica-. No era mi intención. ¿Ha visto a Brago?

-No, no lo he visto –respondió la vieja-. ¿Acaso no está en su habitación?

-No. –Sherry resopló contrariada.-Supongo que salió, sin avisarme.

-A esa edad nunca escuchan –comentó la señora-. Siempre hacen lo que les da la gana. Pero no por eso son malos. Además, tengo la impresión de que él sabe cuidarse solo –concluyó la mujer con un escalofrío.

-Eso si –asintió Belmondt-. Brago sabe cuidarse solo muy bien.

¿No huele a quemado?

-¡Mi tocino!

El señor Craddock llegó justo después de que su esposa salvara exitosamente el tocino, aunque había quedado ligeramente ennegrecido y muy crujiente.

-¡El desayuno! –exclamó el viejo alegremente al sentarse en su silla-. ¡La comida más importante del día! Veo que hoy tenemos tocino al carbón; la especialidad de mi Elise.

Una vez más, Sherry y los Craddock compartieron la mesa mientras ingerían el nutritivo y muy dorado desayuno.

Había que reconocer que la anciana señora era una buena cocinera; la comida era sabrosa a pesar de haber pasado demasiado tiempo en el fuego.

A medio desayuno la puerta se abrió, permitiendo la entrada de una mujer elegantemente vestida, de una edad comprendida entre los 30 y 40 años y con el cabello castaño cenizo peinado en elegantes y complicados bucles. Sus ademanes y gestos reflejaban altanería y un cierto desprecio por cuanto la rodeaba. Sus verdes y apagados ojos se fijaron en los ocupantes de la mesa.

Una mirada helada y llena de soberbia.

-Buenos días.

Su voz era modulada y arrogante. Sherry la encontró repelente.

-Buenos días, señorita Farquhar –saludó la señora Craddock poniéndose de pie apresuradamente.

-¿Qué quieres aquí? –bufó el señor Craddock mirando molesto a la recién llegada.

-Escuché que tenían visitas –dijo serenamente la mujer sin despegar la vista de Sherry.

-¿Y eso a ti qué te importa?

-Me pareció adecuado venir a ofrecerle a la joven alojamiento en mi casa -repuso la señorita Farquhar-. Después de todo, mi casa es mejor que está pocilga.

Sherry frunció el ceño. ¡Qué mujer más desagradable!

-Con el debido respeto –dijo en tono cortante-, me encuentro muy a gusto aquí.

-No entiendo como puede agradarte este basurero –exclamó la señorita Farquhar enarcando las cejas.

-No es un basurero –replicó Sherry-. Comenzando porque los dueños de esta posada son infinitamente más agradables que otras personas.

La bruja Farquhar enrojeció de cólera.

-¡No eres más que una chiquilla insolente y estúpida!

-Deberías cuidar tu lengua, a menos que quieras perderla –dijo una voz rasposa desde la puerta que comunicaba con la cocina.

La señorita Farquhar observó al mamodo fijamente mientras este se detenía al lado de la lectora de su libro.

Brago se cruzó de brazos y le devolvió la mirada.

Al cabo de unos segundos la odiosa mujer se giró con brusquedad y salió del hostal.

-¡Esa condenada arpía! –rugió el viejo Craddock.

-¡Jacob! –se escandalizó su esposa-.¡No hables así de la señorita Farquhar.

-¡Yo hablo de ella como a mi se me de la gana! –rezongó el anciano-. ¡Esa mujer ya tiene bastantes lamebotas en este pueblo!

No es una mujer agradable –resopló el viejo-. Es una víbora cizañosa y engreída. ¡Se cree que todo el mundo debe estar al pendiente de sus caprichos solamente porque es la más rica de por aquí!

-No olvides que tiene influencias –recordó la señora Craddock-. Quizá, si fueses un poquitín más amable con ella…

-¡Con esa bruja! ¡Debes estar bromeando!

Sherry se levantó disimuladamente y salió del lugar seguida por Brago.

-No es buena idea presenciar una pelea de casados –comentó la rubia.

El mamodo la miró sin responder.

-Podrías contestarme de vez en cuando –gruñó Sherry.

-…

-En serio, Brago, sería bueno que hablarás un poco, para variar.

-No.

Sherry suspiró, dándolo por imposible.

-o-o-o-

Realmente no había mucho que ver en el pueblo.

Había tres o cuatro tiendas de víveres, un almacén con ropa que parecía del siglo pasado y una tienda de electrodomésticos y antigüedades siendo los primeros mas viejos que las segundas.

Lo único medianamente digno de atención era el ayuntamiento: una especie de combinación entre un museo y una biblioteca con la oficina del alcalde.

Sherry curioseó por el lugar, mirando las vitrinas y los estantes y leyendo los títulos de los libros acomodados de cualquier forma, mientras Brago permanecía de pie, apartado en un rincón, con los brazos cruzados y dirigiendo hoscas miradas a lo que lo rodeaba, repitiendo una y otra vez en su mente lo que opinaba sobre aquella forma tan estúpida de desperdiciar el tiempo, cuando algo inesperado capturó su atención.

-Sherry.

La mujer buscó con la vista al ser de la oscuridad y lo encontró de pie ante la vieja chimenea, al otro lado del vestíbulo. Se encaminó hacia donde estaba y advirtió que el niño observaba algo sobre la repisa de la chimenea.

Sherry Belmont alzó la mirada y contuvo el aliento.

Sobre la repisa, colgado del muro, había un retrato; por su aspecto podría decirse que era muy antiguo, pero la persona retratada era…

-Se parece a ti –murmuró Brago sin dejar de examinar el cuadro.

Sherry tragó saliva con dificultad.

Brago tenía razón; la mujer del retrato y ella eran idénticas.

La joven se acercó un poco más y leyó en voz baja el nombre que figuraba en una placa en la parte baja del marco.

"Katrina Van Tassel."

El ser oscuro frunció el seño y miró a su contraparte humana.

-¿No es ese el nombre de la mujer en la historia del viejo?

Sherry asintió en silencio.

Eso explicaba muchas cosas.

Y creaba muchas más incógnitas.

-o-o-o-

Encontraron al señor Craddock sin mucha dificultad.

Como era un pueblo pequeño y todos conocían a todos, la gente sabía donde era más probable encontrar a determinada persona. El señor Craddock, por ejemplo, solía trabajar en el huerto de los Grable a esas horas.

Todas las personas con las que se habían encontrado los habían mirado con hosquedad y aprehensión.

Pero Sherry ya sabía porque.

-Señor Craddock –llamó con nerviosismo.

El anciano levantó la vista del parterrete de flores junto al cual estaba arrodillado y sonrió al ver a la joven.

-¡Sherry! ¡Qué sorpresa!

Dejó sus herramientas de jardinería sobre el pasto y se levantó con cierta dificultad, maldiciendo en voz baja a su reuma.

-Lamento molestarlo –se excusó Sherry-, pero necesito preguntarle algo.

-Dime.

-Estuvimos en el ayuntamiento… -comenzó Sherry.

-… y vieron el retrato de Katrina –completó Craddock.

No te dije que te parecías a ella porque no tiene importancia –explicó el viejo.

-A la gente de aquí parece importarle –repuso la joven-. Todos me miran de un modo…

-¡Son un atajo de supersticiosos! –ladró Craddock-. ¡No deberías prestarles atención!

-¿Eso incluye a su esposa? –preguntó Brago con ironía.

El viejo suspiró.

-Elise es tan supersticiosa como el resto, aunque no quiera admitirlo –comentó-. Pero no tiene mala intención.

El anciano miró al cielo y se agachó para recoger sus herramientas.

-Está a punto de llover. No podré seguir trabajando con este clima –gruñó-. Vamos. Los acompañó de regreso.

_**Próximamente:**_

Capítulo Cuatro.

**El Jinete.**


	4. El Jinete

Mis disculpas por tardar tanto con la continuación. Actualizar no es mi fuerte T~T.

En dos semanas capítulo Cinco. Si no me muero.

Mil perdones kiraley.

* * *

Capítulo Cuatro.

**El Jinete.**

La tarde transcurrió con normalidad y a la tarde siguió la noche.

Brago despertó en medio de la oscuridad, horas antes de la salida del sol. Aquella presencia extraña que había percibido al llegar a Sleepy Hollow se había intensificado notablemente. Y se acercaba.

Salió del hostal sin hacer ruido. Había pensado por un instante en despertar a Sherry y hacer que lo acompañara, pero desechó la idea; sea lo que fuera aquel ente no era uno de su especie y Brago no era como los débiles humanos. Podía encargarse solo de esa maldita cosa, sin importar lo que fuera.

Las calles del pueblo estaban completamente desiertas y la única luz existente era la de la luna. El mamodo oscuro avanzó con sigilo. Llegó a las últimas casas del poblado en poco tiempo; la linde del bosque distaba unos cincuenta metros.

Brago entrecerró los ojos y miró alrededor, con los músculos en tensión. Una espesa neblina lo envolvía todo y un frío extraordinario atravesaba la piel y llegaba hasta los huesos. La presencia era increíblemente poderosa y el oscuro sabía que su fuente estaba cerca, aunque no podía precisar donde.

Las rojas pupilas desaparecieron de los ojos del mamodo.

Aquello debía estar… en algún lugar a su izquierda.

Un grito del más puro horror rompió el silencio. El mamodo corrió hacia la casa en la que se había originado. Le faltaba poco para llegar hasta la desdibujada silueta del edificio cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y una figura sombría salió al exterior.

Brago maldijo al verlo.

Tenía que tratarse de una mala broma ya que el hombre no tenía cabeza sobre sus hombros. Pero, en cambio, si tenía una en la mano izquierda, fuertemente agarrada por los cabellos; en la otra mano empuñaba una reluciente espada.

El Jinete caminó en línea recta hacia el mamodo y pasó a su lado ignorándolo por completo.

Brago se giró rápidamente, furioso. De ninguna manera iba a tolerar que un humano, o lo que había sido un humano, lo tratara como si no existiera.

Atacó sin pensar, un movimiento rápido y decisivo al que no se podía escapar... pero el espectro lo hizo. El fantasma decapitado esquivó el ataque sin problemas.

Soltó su trofeo; la cabeza cayó al suelo y rodó unos dos metros antes de detenerse; el desagradable rostro, y no sólo por tener las facciones deformadas por el miedo, quedó contemplando las estrellas con sus ojos vidriosos.

El Jinete esgrimió su espada y dejó caer el frío acero sobre la cabeza de Brago. Él se tiró al suelo y rodó por el pasto, esquivando la cuchillada por poco. Sin darle tiempo al espectro de que reaccionara, lo pateó en la rodilla, derribándolo.

Brago aprovechó la oportunidad y le asestó un fuerte golpe en el abdomen, golpe que el Jinete no pareció sentir. El descabezado se las arregló para patear al mamodo en la cabeza y levantarse.

El fantasma se preparó para dar la estocada final.

Brago se encontraba de cuclillas en el suelo, confundido; la cabeza le daba vueltas y todo lucía borroso. El Jinete contrajo los brazos y los extendió en un rápido movimiento. Un arcano instinto de supervivencia obligó al ser oscuro a enderezarse y lanzar su brazo hacia arriba y adelante.

El filo de la espada chocó contra la blanda tierra y espectro y demonio permanecieron inmóviles y silenciosos por lo que pareció una eternidad pero que sólo fue el tiempo de un suspiro.

Lentamente, Brago retiró su brazo, produciendo un repulsivo sonido de succión, y se desplomó en el suelo; el Jinete retrocedió tambaleándose.

Un enorme agujero, hecho por las garras de Brago, lo traspasaba de un extremo a otro. El espectro se pasó las manos por el boquete, hundiendo sus dedos en la carne podrida, tanteando los restos de sus vísceras putrefactas…

El mamodo de la oscuridad respiraba entrecortadamente; aún estaba confundido pero ya podía enfocar la vista. Tragó saliva y se puso de pie con dificultad, listo para volver al combate.

El Jinete no parecía dispuesto a reanudar la pelea. Hizo un gesto con la mano y su corcel apareció de entre los árboles, cabalgando furiosamente hacia aquel amo al que la fatalidad y el destino lo habían encadenado; era un caballo más negro que el carbón, despedía fuego por los ojos y relinchaba como el trueno.

El guerrero montó con destreza y espoleó a su oscura bestia.

Brago se abalanzó hacia el aparecido, perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo en tierra. Para cuando logró incorporarse, el espectro ya estaba demasiado lejos.

Golpeó el suelo con su puño. Estaba furioso. Su enfrentamiento con aquel ente había terminado en un empate y para él eso equivalía a la derrota…

Una derrota ante un humano muerto.

Algo cálido le escurría por un lado de la cabeza, bajando lentamente hasta su cuello. Se limpió con el dorso de la mano y con la escasa luz lunar alcanzó a ver su sangre fresca contrastando con aquella antigua y reseca del Jinete que había quedado en sus garras.

Estaba sangrando por el oído y eso significaba una contusión.

Miró una vez más el punto por el que había desaparecido el Jinete.

Volverían a enfrentarse y, la próxima vez, Brago lo aniquilaría por completo.

-o-o-o-

Sherry Belmont despertó al rayar el alba debido al ruido de un tumulto que tenía lugar en la entrada de la posada. Abrió la ventana de su habitación y logró distinguir claramente las palabras proferidas por un grupo de personas tensas y asustadas.

-... regresó, volvió a matar anoche, Craddock –decía una voz nerviosa-. Se oyeron gritos en la casa de Smithson y cuando fuimos a verlo esta mañana lo encontramos en su estudio, _decapitado_.

-Pero esta vez pasó algo extraño –interrumpió una voz de edad avanzada-; encontramos la cabeza de Smithson no muy lejos de su casa.

-¿Encontraron la cabeza? –escuchó Sherry que preguntaba el señor Craddock, perplejo-. Nunca antes se había encontrado la cabeza.

-Solamente de recordar la expresión de su rostro... –gimió otra persona-. ¡Desearía que también se la hubiese llevado!

-También encontramos sangre –gimió otro más, ignorando al anterior.

-¿Sangre? –repitió Jacob Craddock-. ¿Acaso el cuello del cadáver no estaba cauterizado?

-¡Si, lo estaba! –gritó una persona.

-¡Tú eras el jefe de policía, Craddock! –exclamó alguien desesperado-. ¡Investiga el asunto! ¡Averigua que pasó anoche!

-Tú lo has dicho, Stevens –recalcó Craddock-. Era el jefe de policía; me retiré hace más de quince años. Ahora el jefe es Doyle. ¡Vayan a molestarlo a él!

-¡Doyle no sirve para esto! –repuso el tal Stevens-. ¡Ese citadino bueno para nada le está dando un vistazo a todos los que le tenían ojeriza a Smithson!

-Y eso le llevará bastante tiempo –asintió Craddock-. Smithson nunca fue lo que se dice "querido" en el pueblo.

Todos los que habían ido a consultar a Craddock rompieron a hablar al mismo tiempo.

-¡Yo digo que fue el Jinete!

-¡Fue el Jinete!

-¡Los fantasmas no existen!

-¡Ha vuelto del infierno para vengarse!

-¡Es culpa de esa chica...! ¡Katrina! ¡Y de ese monstruo que la acompaña!

-¡Momento! –atajó Craddock autoritario y todos se callaron-. ¡Escúchame bien, Tom Pyne! ¡Katrina Van Tassel lleva enterrada muchos años y así se va a quedar! ¡De ningún modo voy a permitir que culpes a una joven inocente!

-¡Es idéntica a Katrina!

-Y mi sobrino es idéntico a Elvis –bufó Craddock-. Y no por eso voy a ir y pedirle su autógrafo.

-¡Llegó al pueblo hace menos de dos días y ya hay un muerto!

-¡No puede ser coincidendia!

-Yo no creo que sea coincidencia –repuso el ex-jefe de policía-. Estoy seguro que alguien se aprovechó del parecido entre la señorita Sherry y Katrina Van Tassel para desembarazarse de esa alimaña de Smithson y achacárselo al Jinete.

¡Se los he dicho una y mil veces! ¡No existen ni los fantasmas ni las brujas y no hay un Jinete sin Cabeza!

Eso dio fin a la improvisada asamblea; Craddock entró en su hogar, azotando la puerta con fuerza, y la muchedumbre se dispersó, haciendo la señal contra el mal de ojo al alejarse.

Sherry suspiró y cerró la ventana. Se dio la vuelta y gritó con todas sus fuerzas:

-¡¿CUÁNTAS VECES DEBO REPETIRTE QUE TOQUES LA MALDITA PUERTA?!

-No grites –ordenó Brago sujetándose la adolorida cabeza.

Sherry percibió una mancha de sangre seca en las pieles que vestía el mamodo y un súbito temor la invadió.

-Brago... –habló con voz insegura-. Dime que no fuiste a comprobar si los humanos podemos vivir sin cabeza.

-No hizo falta –gruñó el mamodo-; alguien lo comprobó por mí.

Belmont echó un rápido vistazo hacia la ventana y luego miró al oscuro fijamente.

-¿Tú sabes quién mató a aquel hombre?

El mamodo asintió en silencio.

-¿Quién lo hizo, Brago?

-Un humano muerto.

-o-o-o-

Brago le explicó a Sherry en muy pocas palabras lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Bueno, le dio el resumen del resumen de lo que había pasado.

La mujer lo observó incrédula y se arriesgó a preguntar:

-¿Estás seguro? ¿No habrá sido un sueño o algo que hayas imaginado?

La mirada que el mamodo le dedicó fue suficiente respuesta.

De todas formas, la pregunta en si había sido estúpida, pensó Sherry, Brago no era del tipo que inventaba historias o jugaba bromas pesadas. No era su estilo.

-¿No pudo ser un mamodo o un humano disfrazado?

-No era un mamodo –contestó Brago tajante-, y un humano no hubiera sobrevivido al golpe que le di.

No uno vivo.

-¡Es que eso es imposible! –replicó Sherry.

-Ya te dije lo que pasó –bufó el oscuro.

La mujer paseó de un lado a otro de la habitación con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Puedes sentir su presencia?

-Levemente.

-Entonces iremos a buscarlo –dijo Belmont decidida-. No podemos permitir que siga matando a gente inocente.

-¿Por qué estás tan segura de que se trata de gente inocente? –inquirió Brago-. Ellos no piensan que tú seas inocente.

-Eso no importa, Brago –repuso Sherry-. Esta gente le teme a cualquier cosa que les recuerde al Jinete sin Cabeza porque para ellos significa la muerte.

-Creí que todos los humanos le temían a la muerte –comentó el mamodo mirándola fijamente.

-No todos –contestó Sherry-; la mayoría de las personas si le teme a la muerte, para otras morir les es indiferente e incluso hay otras más que buscan la muerte y la desean con desesperación.

Brago guardó silencio, estudiando a su compañera con detenimiento.

-¿A qué tipo perteneces, Sherry?

Sherry Belmont guardó silencio un instante.

-Tenemos cosas que hacer, Brago.

La joven tomó su negro libro de conjuros y salió de la habitación.

Brago la siguió.

-No has respondido a mi pregunta.

-Tú tampoco respondiste a la mía.

-¿Cuál?

-¿Son ciertas las historias sobre los mamodos de la oscuridad?

-...

-¿Brago?

-Tienes razón; yo tampoco respondí.

_**Próximamente:**_

Capítulo Cinco.

**El Libro de la Bruja Picketty.**


End file.
